Howling Like a Dog
by Violentdaybreak
Summary: Eren accidentally stumbles upon an abandoned library in which Levi is utilising to get some peace and quiet. Levi decides to teach the boy what the punishment is for an unruly dog. Warning Riren Smut which mean m/m or lemon. Kinda PWP.


**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Levi had been reading alone in the Survey Corps' library when he suddenly heard the door creak tentatively open and close. The Corps' Captain let out a sigh of annoyance, knowing that his peaceful solitude was about to come to an end. He had been seeking shelter within the library's docile shell for as long as he had been a member of the military, knowing that no-one else would want to enter its labyrinth like walls.

The Captain brought the book up closer to his face, hunching his shoulders so that hostility leaked from every pore in his body. He didn't want to be disturbed but he could already feel his mind wandering from the book that he was supposed to be reading towards the heavy footfalls that approached from down the library's hall. With an angry sound, the Captain snapped his book shut and slammed it onto the table beside him, his eyes narrowed towards the empty doorway leading into his small study.

**Eren P.O.V.**

"Damn, Hange…" I sighed, locking the door of the room I had stumbled into. I pressed my ear against the wood, listening as the Titan-lover's footsteps eagerly hurried down the hall as she tried so desperately to find me. "_Really_ need to set some rules about her experiments on me…"

Not exactly like I really had the freedom to stand up for myself but still…

I let the thought hang, turning slightly only to start in surprise. My eyes began to take in the shelves of books; hundreds of multi-coloured bindings glaring back at me. I freaked out slightly, my back hitting the door as I tried to find escape only to realise that the Squad Leader would find me if I left the room. With a defeated sigh, I slowly trudged further into the swirls of bookcases, almost immediately becoming lost.

"I don't think I've ever actually been in here before," I muttered quietly to myself, dragging my finger along a dusty shelf. I shuddered involuntarily, knowing that if the Corporal was here, he'd chuck a fit and demand it was cleaned from top to bottom.

"That's because you're an illiterate piece of Titan scum."

I jumped at the sudden voice, whirling around to see a pair of cold blue eyes staring at me through a book case. "C-Corporal!" I stuttered out, my face flushing a deep scarlet as I did a messy salute. "H-How long have you been in here?!"

He merely raised an eyebrow at my nervousness, coming around to my side of the case and leaning against one of the less-dusty shelves. "Since this morning," he replied, his face expressionless as he stared boredly back at me. "I'd been having some peace and quiet too until you came frolicking around like a Titan on a rampage. Honestly, have you even heard how heavy your foot falls are, Jaeger?!"

"Uh, n-no sir! I apologise, sir!" I squeaked, becoming all the more aware of how painful his kicks could be when provoked. I found myself edging away slowly, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

Unfortunately, he noticed everything.

"Get back here, Jaeger, before I break your legs," the Corporal replied, his voice so emotionless that I knew he would follow through on his threat without so much as a single regret. My knees shook but I otherwise complied, stepping closer to his smaller form.

"I… I'm very sorry, sir," I muttered, turning my face away in shame. The Corporal was my idol after all; he had been ever since I was a young boy. It hurt to know that I had disappointed him, especially after I had just begun getting onto better terms with him. "I didn't mean to disturb you. Please, I'll accept any punishment that you give me."

"Any punishment?"

I returned my attention to the Corporal at his words, something odd sparking in his sharp blue irises. I swallowed heavily, something stirring in the bottom of my stomach at his words.

"Say that again, Jaeger," he hummed, taking a step forward. I instinctively began to back up, my back slamming into a wall. "What's the matter? You look awfully afraid."

"I, uh… um…" I stalled, my cheeks flushing as he continued to come closer. Soon, there was only about an inch between our chest, his shortness only becoming more apparent as he stared up at me.

"Are you perhaps looking down on me, Jaeger?" he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously in a way that had me turning my face towards the ceiling to escape them.

"N-No sir!"

"Hey! Don't you dare look away!" he snapped, his hand snapping out to grasp my chin. I gasped, both pain and pleasurable warmth travelling down my spine as I was once again forced to look at him. Those eyes of his were dangerous, so blue and endless that I knew if I fell into them there would be no escape.

"I… I…"

"Just shut it, Jaeger," he hissed, his nails beginning to dig into my chin. I stifled a cry of pain, focusing solely on keeping my mouth shut for fear of a worse punishment. "You're like a dog, you know. Always barking out shit without a single urge to bite anyone or carry through on your threats. You're wild, Jaeger, desperately yearning for someone to train and discipline you."

I swallowed heavily, that stirring in my lower stomach only getting worse as he suddenly pressed up against me fully. I didn't realise what he was doing until a wave of pleasure washed over me, my nether regions throbbing drastically. His hips began to grind against mine; my head tilting back to moan rather shamefully at the feeling. Almost instantly, he stopped and grabbed my chin tightly, his eyes uttering a threat.

"I said to shut it," he growled, dragging one of his nails down my cheek bone. It was painful but no-where near bad enough to draw blood. I shuddered, my skin feeling far too sensitive for my own good. "Otherwise I'll merely stop and punish you."

I didn't really understand what was happening but, for some reason, I didn't want it to stop. He slowly raised one of his knees, grinding it deeply into my crotch and further stimulating my growing erection. I bit back a gasp and a moan, my knees becoming weak just from his simple action. I began to lean more heavily on the wall, my backside slipping down it until I was eye level with the Corporal.

"Finally behaving," he muttered, his eyes soft with lust as he reached a hand forward to caress my cheek. "Good boy. How about a treat?" he whispered, bringing his lips closer to press them firmly against mine.

My mind was almost completely mush from the intense waves of pleasure sparking through my body. His tongue slipped into my mouth, so hot and warm as it played with my own tongue before exploring every nook and cranny of my mouth. The longer the kissing went on, the more I began to ease into what I was doing. I soon became adventurous, my own tongue brushing against his before gently slipping into his mouth. He seemed to pause at this, retracting his tongue so violently that I thought he was going to hit me again but instead he merely began sucking harshly on my tongue, my legs further turning to jelly.

When he finally pulled his head back, he was slightly out of breath, a thin string of saliva still connecting us together. I noticed faintly the tiny slither of drool having spilled down his lips, warmth continuing to fuel my growing erection at the sight.

"That was a catastrophe," he muttered, grabbing my chin so that I remained looking at him. "It's almost as if that was your first kiss."

"That's because it was," I breathed, my chest rising and falling quickly as I tried to fill my lungs.

"Oh?" he murmured, bringing his face closer to mine. "And does that mean you're a virgin too?"

I flushed in answer, practically squirming against the wall in embarrassment. I saw the faintest smirk appear on his lips before he began to press against me once more, one of his hands slipping down towards my trousers.

"We'll have to fix that, now won't we?" he murmured, grasping my crotch tightly before kneading it. An agonised moan escaped my lips and I shuddered, almost certain that my legs would no longer work. The Corporal seemed to realise this as well because he merely dragged me over to the desk in the room, pushing me onto its surface.

"W-Wait!" I said desperately, my heart racing at the realisation of where we were.

"Now what?"

"We're in the library, sir!" I answered quickly, tossing a glance towards the door, almost expecting someone to walk in at any second. "What if someone…"

"Finds us?" he asked, that smirk tugging on his perfect lips once again. He merely got to his feet and walked over to the door, switching on the lock before returning. "Happy now?"

"I… I suppose…"

"Good," he murmured, taking his spot in front of me once again. "Now we can get onto the real business." He grabbed the front of my pants, his fingers lingering on the bulge that had long since formed. I stifled a moan as my face lit up in embarrassment, seeing the look that the Corporal shot me. "This is going to be fun…"

He undid the button on my pants, pulling them down enough to reveal the half-erect penis that had been hiding within. He eyed it for a few seconds before he got down on his knees, the tip of his mouth touching against it. My head reared back at the sudden touch, my teeth gritting as he slowly took it into his mouth and ran his tongue along it. My hands slowly ran through his hair, taking a firm grip as he began sucking viciously at the appendage. Pleasure ran through my body in gloriously painful waves, my senses going numb as he occasionally licked and sucked on my penis. I watched his head through half-lidded eyes, seeing it bob up and down before pulling back so that he could dig his tongue into the tip.

"Ah… Corporal… Oh God…" I hissed through clenched teeth, feeling the edge of something glorious rising in my stomach. He pulled away instantly at my words, his hand swiping across his mouth to dry it. Disappointment flooded my senses and I opened my mouth, about to ask him why he had stopped when he suddenly placed a finger to my lips.

"Patience, Eren," he murmured, his use of my first name sending a thrill of delight through my body. I was feeling extremely hot and restless, wanting to just seize the Corporal in a testosterone filled need but holding myself back. The two of us who knew was in charge here. "All good things come eventually," he whispered, bringing his lips to my neck to suck and kiss at the skin. I moaned at his touch, his lips finding the sweet spot within seconds and sucking it with all of his might. My fingers curled through his hair, feeling the soft locks that he seemed to like keeping short.

"Corporal… please…" I whispered, my breathing laboured as I clung to him for dear life. My nerves were becoming shot, my skin crawling with goose bumps every few seconds. "Please…"

"Mm, begging, now that's what I like," he whispered, pulling away. He took a hold of the hair at the back of my head, tilting it backwards as he pressed three of his fingers against my lips. "Suck, Eren," he ordered.

I obliged instantly, my tongue darting out to coat the three fingers with saliva. I slowly took them into my mouth, my eyes never once leaving the Corporal's as I slowly took his palm in my hands and twisted my tongue around each individual appendage. His face began to become flushed, something closely resembling lust filling his eyes at the sight of me sucking his fingers off.

"That's plenty, Eren," he muttered, slipping them from my mouth with a pop. I let out a smile then, feeling like a dog that had just been praised by its master. "Don't do that, you'll just end up getting yourself into more trouble," he whispered huskily before pulling away, unbuckling his pants as he went to sit down. I stared after him, confusion clear across my face. "Relax, Eren. I'll show you what to do," he murmured, patting his lap. I cautiously approached, feeling him grasp at the waist band of my pants before pulling them down completely and chucking them away. "On my lap," he murmured, grasping at my bare hips and drawing me closer.

I slowly hopped onto his slender lap, feeling the bulge of his erection pushing against me through his pants. He ever so slowly glanced at my chest before unbuttoning my shirt and discarding that as well, lust clear in his blue eyes.

"Spread your legs," he murmured, guiding my knees to either side of his seated form. I stared at him curiously before he brought his saliva coated fingers towards my backside, fingering the puckered entrance that waited there in quivering anticipation. "Brace yourself," he murmured before plunging into my hole.

"Ahhh…" I moaned through clenched teeth, pain instantly flooding my body at the intrusion. He began to wiggle it slightly, my insides feeling as if they were tearing as he continued to slowly pump it in and out. "Oh God, Corporal! Stop! Stop it! It hurts!"

"Just bear with it," he murmured, continuing to pump until it was loose enough to fit another finger. He repeated the process all over again, ignoring my cries of protests up into he inserted a third finger. I felt tears form in the corner of my eyes, my backside aching awfully as he stretched my insides and pumped shamelessly. "You're nice and tight, Eren… this is going to feel really good."

"Corporal.. it hurts," I moaned, the slightest catch in my voice as a tear poured down my cheek. "Please… it hurts…"

"It won't for long," he whispered, drawing my face closer as he planted a kiss to my cheek. "Trust me, Eren. Please."

I gritted my teeth and nodded, burying my face into his shoulder as he slowly retracted his fingers and grabbed at my hips again, pulling his own enlarged erection from his pants. He positioned my lower body directly over it, the heat of his penis burning my tender skin.

"I'll make you scream for me, Eren," he whispered before he slammed his body into mine, a strangled gasp tearing itself from my throat as my head shot backwards.

Pain was all I felt as my body spasmed and burned, the intrusion being far too big for me to handle. I stared imploringly at the Corporal but found, to my surprise, that his eyes were clenched shut, his own jaw clenched tight as a visible shudder travelled through his body. He didn't move and, the longer I kept my eyes fixed on his face, I began to feel the pain ebb away, leaving behind only an odd numbness that was oddly pleasant.

"Eren, I can't take it anymore," he growled out, pressing his teeth against my exposed stomach as he dug his nails into my hips again. "I have to move!"

"Mmm!" I breath as he slowly pulled my whole body upwards, the base of his penis becoming visible as he eased part way out of me. The reprieve barely lasted a few seconds before he plunged back in, something warm sparking in my abdomen as he buried himself into me up to his hilt. "Ah… Oh… C-Corporal it feels…"

"Does it still hurt?" he asked breathlessly, his blue eyes rising to meet mine. I shook my head wordlessly, biting my lip as a shudder wracked through my body.

"It feels… good… Corporal," I hushed, placing my hands on his shoulders as I slowly pulled myself part way up before easing back down.

"Call me Levi," he hissed, his breath coming quicker as he continued to rock my body up and down. "I want to hear it. That's the name I'll be having you scream."

"L-Levi…" I whined, my insides spasming as he hit the nerves deep inside my ass. I felt myself begin to move, my head bowing forward as I slipped further up and down his shaft with his guiding hands, my ass being filled over and over again with his penis. "Oh… Levi… Mm!"

"You're so tight!" Levi moaned, gripping me even tighter as he got to his feet, carrying me with him. He pulled out sharply, not even giving me enough time to complain before he had pushed me up against the side of the desk and slammed back into me. I choked out a moan, bending over shamefully as he continued to pound harder and harder into my ass. "I could fuck you all day!"

"Oh, fuck," I groaned, my nails digging into the desk. "Oh, fuck! Ah! Levi! Keep going! Fuck me harder!"

Moans slipped from my throat as he continued to pound even harder into me, practically fucking my powerless body into the desk. Pre-cum began spilling from my own erection, one of my hands curling around it and stroking it roughly. Levi caught onto what I was doing and sharply smacked my hands away, taking my penis into his own hands as he began squeezing and tugging on it in such a way that my eyes rolled into the back of my skull and I fully bent over the table.

"Ah, fuck, Levi! Fuck! I can't! I'm… I'm gonna-!"

"Not… yet…!" he moaned, thrusting harder and faster into me. I let out a strangled scream at his attacks, my whole body turning to mush as both hands began working on my erection.

"Ah! Oh… Oh God! Hurry up and cum, Levi!" I moaned, my backside slamming back into his crotch to get at a better angle. "Cum inside of me!"

"Not until you do," he huffed, giving me an especially hard tug. I felt complete and utter insanity slam into me as the tight spring in my stomach became taut and snapped within seconds. I felt liquid come dribbling out of my appendage before my head through back and I screamed out Levi's name at the top of my lungs. A moment later, I felt Levi cum inside of me, his warm seed filling me to the brim before leaking back out of my backside. I remained where I was, panting so heavily that I was unable to do anything other than just stand there in the after throws of ecstasy.

"That… was amazing…" I huffed, feeling the Corporal pull out of me and right himself.

"Pfft, virgin," he scoffed, running his finger along my spinal cord. I shuddered, turning around to face him as he slowly smirked and leant in for a kiss. "The second time is much better," he murmured before planting his lips against mine.

"And when will my second time be?" I asked, kissing him back possessively.

"How soon do you think until you cover?"

"I'm ready for round two right now."

"Bring, Titan Boy."


End file.
